masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria T'Loak
Aria T'Loak is the asari de facto ruler of Omega. Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival on Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria. Eventually, she killed the owner of the Afterlife Club and claimed ownership. She continued to form alliances and consolidate power before finally overthrowing the 'ruler' of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named The Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others. Aria T'Loak is voiced by Carrie-Anne Moss. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Incursion In Mass Effect: Incursion, Aria interrupts a meeting between the Collectors and Blue Suns, who are bartering over a group of humans. After killing everyone involved, Aria learns that the Collectors have sinister plans for humanity. Mass Effect: Redemption In the second issue of Mass Effect: Redemption, Aria was approached by Liara T'Soni and Feron while looking for Commander Shepard's body. Feron told Liara to let him do the talking, which led to Aria teasing her for being unable to speak. Aria said that she would divulge where the Blue Suns were taking the body if they told her why the Shadow Broker was so interested. Liara then blurted out that the Shadow Broker was selling the body to the Collectors, catching Aria off guard. Refusing to show weakness, she told Liara and Feron to leave, but not before disclosing the trade off location. Mass Effect 2 When Shepard approaches her in Afterlife, Aria's guards accost Shepard with a stern warning not to step any closer, then begin scanning to determine whether Shepard is who the Commander is presumed to be. Shepard asks Aria for any general information she may have, but she only tells the Commander not to waste her time and try some other news source elsewhere. She makes it clear to the Commander not to cause trouble; her batarian bodyguard is willing to toss any offender out of the airlock. Shepard can question her about Archangel and Mordin Solus. After recruiting the former, Shepard can give Aria a datapad, detailing a plan by the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse to overthrow her after defeating Archangel. After receiving the datapad, Aria allows Shepard to ask questions about her past, though she remains vague about the details. During Samara's loyalty mission, Shepard asks Aria about Morinth and she gives details of the Ardat-Yakshi's latest victim. If the Commander asks Aria why she hasn't taken any action against Morinth, Aria states that Morinth has not attempted to seduce her so she hasn't seen a need to. Mass Effect: Retribution Aria T'Loak was still "Pirate Queen of Omega" three years after Paul Grayson went on the run from Cerberus. Grayson was employed by Aria as a mercenary, taking care of operations such as stealing red sand from a rival gang, the Talons. Aria originally planned to have Grayson killed but changed her mind when her daughter, Liselle, pleaded with her to spare his life, as he could be an asset to her. Aria became angry when she found her daughter killed and Grayson missing, which led her to believe Grayson was the potential cause of her death. However, Liselle was actually killed by Kai Leng when he and six other Cerberus operatives came to capture Grayson. When Cerberus facilities were attacked by a turian-led raid, Grayson escaped The Illusive Man's captivity. The Illusive Man, ever the master manipulator, used Aria's suspicions of Grayson's involvement in her daughter's death to persuade Aria to work with Cerberus. Mass Effect: Deception This section features material from the first edition of Mass Effect: Deception, which BioWare has acknowledged contains discrepancies with other Mass Effect lore. Once revised editions of the book are released, this section will be updated. Aria T'Loak begins the story in Thessia, where she is burying her daughter Liselle, following the events of Mass Effect: Retribution. Upon her return to Omega from the asari homeworld, she finds that one of her banks was robbed by a joint coalition of the Grim Skulls, a local merc group, and the Biotic Underground, a biotic supremacist organization. One of the Grim Skull mercs, Shella, was captured in the heist. In a plea for her life, Shella claims to have knowledge of Liselle's death. Prior to joining the Grim Skulls, Shella freelanced; one of the jobs she participated in was with a Cerberus operative named "Manning" (one of Kai Leng's aliases). Shella then relates the actual events of Liselle's death (as depicted in Mass Effect: Retribution). Aria believed Shella's story enough to let her go rather than executing her. Later, in a meeting with Kahlee Sanders and David Anderson, Aria learns that Paul Grayson forwarded all of his files to Sanders' terminal at the Citadel before wiping his own terminal the night he was killed. Aria strikes a deal with Sanders and Anderson to assist them in exchange for the files that were forwarded by Paul Grayson. Untrue to her word, Aria, now knowing that the files are on Sanders' terminal at the Citadel, employs her hackers and obtains the information. Using the information, Aria is able to discover the identity of operative Manning. Aria, using information from the Beggar King, is able to locate Kai Leng at a local human restaurant, the Blue Marble, on Omega. She dispatched the Blue Suns to eliminate him, but they failed. Later, when Kai Leng is captured by the Biotic Underground, Aria strikes a deal with the Illusive Man to rescue Leng. Unknown to the Illusive Man, Aria planned to kill Kai Leng rather than free him to Cerberus. Aria organized a small army, in conjunction to with Sanders, Anderson, and Hendel Mitra, to take the base of the Biotic Underground. The force arrived minutes too late, as Kai Leng was already transported away from the base to a ransom meeting between the Biotic Underground and the Illusive Man. Kai Leng ultimately escaped the meeting, thus Aria T'Loak was denied the possibility of avenging her daughter's death. Mass Effect: Invasion Aria T'Loak still associates with Cerberus as of Mass Effect: Invasion, and has allowed Cerberus to use Omega as a supply hub for its research bases beyond the Omega 4 Relay. When a seemingly routine Cerberus convoy ship docks on Omega, strange creatures emerge from the ship and begin attacking everyone in sight. Aria helps her henchmen push back the creatures after they advance on Afterlife. Coincidentally, a Cerberus ship called the Elbrus, captained by General Oleg Petrovsky, arrived to help fend off the invaders. Aria became suspicious as to how the Elbrus arrived so quickly. She soon got a call from the Illusive Man, who informed her that a new type of husk called Adjutants had broken out of captivity at a Cerberus base beyond the Omega 4 Relay. Aria blames the Illusive Man for foolishly messing around with Reaper tech, but the human defended that they are trying to understand their enemy. He promises that more Adjutants are on the way and they need to work together to fend them off. Aria soon came upon Petrovsky and Colonel Raymond Ashe decapitating corpses. The reason becomes apparent as a salarian transforms into an Adjutant, forcing them to kill it. Ashe soon began ordering Aria's men around, enraging her to the point where she biotically pushes him and has him locked up until the crisis is over. Aria and Petrovsky amassed a fleet to defend Omega as a new fleet of Adjutant-controlled ship arrived. Though Petrovsky believed that the Adjutants wouldn't fire on them so as not the lose potential victims, he was proven wrong. Aria suggested that they mine the Omega 4 Relay but Petrovsky believed that it would take too long. Thus, he ordered the Elbrus to travel through the relay to the galactic core to stop the invasion at its source, against Aria's protests. After rescuing a Cerberus ground team on Avernus Station, Aria accompanied Petrovsky and his team into the heart of the base. Aria unintentionally exhausts herself from overuse of her biotics defending her allies from more Adjutants. When she wakes up, Petrovsky had already fitted her hands with biotic dampeners. He then plays her a message sent from the Illusive Man, revealing that in her absence, Ashe had broken out of custody and slaughtered everyone in Omega Control, just as Cerberus reinforcements had arrived, to claim the station in a quick and decisive coup. As she was being held captive onboard the Elbrus, Aria theorized that maybe the Adjutant outbreak wasn't an accident, but part of the Illusive Man's plan to conquer Omega, which she relayed to Petrovsky. As soon as Petrovsky leaves the room to attend a conference with the Illusive Man, Aria breaks free and single-handedly took over the Elbrus. She held Petrovsky hostage, forcing him to return to Omega by threatening to flush his crew out the airlock. Upon arrival, Ashe was expecting her from a code Petrovsky gave. Aria fled to rally Omega to repel the Cerberus invasion. The battle over Omega begins in earnest. Aria unites Omega's gangs under her control and launches a series of guerrilla-style attacks from the station's endless slums, knowing that Petrovsky will never be able to dig her out. The General comes up with a new plan: he evacuates the majority of Cerberus forces from the station and stays behind with a small squad dressed in mercenary armor. Aria easily recognizes the trap and springs one of her own, sending in a group of mercs who claim they've been infected with plague to get close enough to the Cerberus operatives to catch them by surprise. In the confusion, Aria slips into Afterlife to contact the Illusive Man, but is unprepared when an Adjutant that Colonel Ashe had smuggled into the building attacks and kills Anto. She knocks the Adjutant outside, where it infects Ashe before she eliminates it. Petrovsky explains that all he wanted was an opportunity to talk with Aria and reveal that a Cerberus fleet is ready to open fire on Omega and destroy it level by level if she does not give up. Unwilling to let the station, the one thing she cared about more than any other, be destroyed, Aria concedes and leaves, warning Petrovsky that she will one day return. Mass Effect 3 After losing Omega to Cerberus, Aria fled to the Citadel, which was flooding with refugees from the Reaper assault. It took C-Sec three weeks to realize that she was not cleared. However, Aria simply called the asari councilor to have her cleared. Though planning on retaking Omega from the Illusive Man, Aria knew that it wouldn't matter if the Reapers wipe out all life. She summons Shepard to the Citadel lounge Purgatory with a proposition for Shepard to unite the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack in exchange for their assistance in retaking Earth. Speaking with her opens Aria: Blood Pack, Aria: Blue Suns, and Aria: Eclipse. Known Operatives *Anto Korragan *Garka *Preitor Gavorn *Grizz *Paul Grayson *Liselle *Moklan *Sanak Trivia *The Shadow Broker has files on Aria T'Loak which can be accessed aboard his ship. *The Shadow Broker has several videos of Aria which can be accessed via the Video Archive. de:Aria T'Loak Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Omega Category:Asari Category:Incursion Category:Invasion Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Biotics